


Lip Service

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Gentle and Soft: The Story of The Blue Jean Committee - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blue Jean Committee - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Sex Work, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After the failure of the Blue Jean Committee's second album '221 Pulaski Parkway,' Clark seeks the company of sex worker Mara to soothe his aching spirit.
Relationships: Clark Honus/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



Beer bottle clattering to the ground before his tan boot hit the asphalt, Clark winced, shielding himself from the harsh afternoon Chicago sunlight with a wide palm as he stumbled into Binny’s for the fourth time that week. 

Emerging with a twelve pack of Old Style, Clark’s shapely legs carried him halfway across the parking lot before he spotted her and stalled, firm arm dangling the beer and mouth agape.  _ Oh fuck yeah… _

Weight balanced on one enticing hip, she stood beneath the awning of the building opposite, puffing absently on a cigarette in thigh-high pleather boots and a too-tight red dress barely covering a round ass Clark couldn’t wait to bite. 

Tossing the beer in the backseat of his Pontiac GTO, Clark reflexively smoothed his large hands over his long, dark hair. Clark expanded his solid chest as he sauntered across the street, shaking the haze from his head as he tried to recall the number of bills remaining in his wallet. The last of the meager residuals from '221 Pulaski Parkway' evaporated weeks ago, and Clark knew he should forego indulging himself in the luxury of paid companionship. But typically the streetwalkers weren’t out this early, so Clark hoped that meant this beauty would cut him a deal.

“Hey.” Clark unconsciously licked his pink lips, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his bell bottoms as his cobalt eyes crawled lasciviously over her enthralling figure. “How’s it goin’ there, baby?”

Pausing to consider the tall, hippie-haired prospective client, Mara took an extended drag, nodded. “Alright. How’re you doing, honey?”

With a pout, Clark unfurled his mountainous shoulders, standing up straight. Despite knowing that if he passed over the money, she would surely sleep with him, Clark still liked a woman to be attracted, professional or otherwise. “Mmm...not so good, baby, but…” Elevator stare scanning her from ankle to eyeline, Clark shrugged, corner of his wide mouth ticking up. “I have a feelin’ you could make me feel a whole lot better.”

A knowing smirk floated to her blood red lips as Mara tapped off her ash. “Oh you know it. So...you looking for a date tonight, then?”

“Oh…” Clark gawked at her cleavage without shame, admiring the freckles on her left breast and tossing her a wink. “I’m lookin’ for everything you got babygirl. How much?”

“You a cop?” Mara didn’t really think so, what with the long locks and the muscle car she saw him stride past, but a lady of the evening could never be too careful.

“Fuck no.” Lower lip protruding, Clark shook his head. “Hate pigs. Just want a good time.”

Grinning at his heavy accent, ever since arriving in Chicago, the majority of Mara’s clientele sounded ridiculous, particularly in the throes of ecstasy. But admittedly, this John, with his broad frame, crisp jaw, and cocksure attitude, possessed an allure she wanted to explore. “Okay then. Forty.”

Clark balked. The woman looked good, but not forty dollars good. “What? C’man.” Holding his big hands up in placation, Clark tilted his head to the side, left eye squinting as he gave his best disarming smirk. “You can do better than that, right? I just wanna have a little fun.”

“That’s for the whole night…” Mara dropped her cigarette and stomped out the cherry with a leather-clad toe. Enchanting fingers flowed up Clark’s firm chest and into his dark mane as Mara added a dollop of honey to her voice. “Anything you want... Any way you want…”

A shiver lit over Clark’s pale skin. But he swallowed his resolve, unwilling to cave as he swiveled forward, looming over her with a deep chuckle of amusement. “Mmm...well…” Clark’s sizable hand cleared a crimson strand from her face, touch ghosting over Mara’s cheek and down the hills and valleys of her body until rewarded with a flutter of her cerulean eyes. “I bet I can make you feel pretty damn good, too. And I’ll be givin’ it all to you for free. So what say you help me out a little? What’s your name, baby?”

“Mara…” She breathed, inadvertently leaning into his warmth when Clark withdrew his fingers. Mara blinked, sighing. “Alright, how...how about thirty-five?”

“Ten.” Clark Honus may have resigned himself in recent days, albeit reluctantly via drunkenness and drugs, to the fact that music stardom would never be within his grasp, but he always did have an aptitude for negotiation. 

And when she looked at him with disbelief, the hard-nosed businessman within Clark refused to waver. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nah.” Hitching up a vast shoulder, Clark threaded a long brunette tress behind his ear. “Ten. And I promise…” Expressive eyebrows dancing, Clark touched his tongue to his rounded teeth as his sapphire gaze drank in her riveting figure with unrepentant lewdness. “I’ll get ya off at least three times before we’re through.” Clark counted off on his lengthy fingers. “One, two, three...kabap! If I don’t…” Glancing away for a moment, Clark shrugged dismissively. “I’ll pay you the forty, then. Fine.”

Mara stared hard, mouth set and eyes narrowed. “Thirty.”

“Fifteen”

“Twenty.”

“Done.” Extending her hand, Clark’s huge paw swallowed Mara’s with a smile before he unearthed his wallet, giving her the money and looping a strong arm around her waist. “C’man, baby. Let’s go.”

Clark held the door to his black GTO open, spanking Mara’s bewitching ass as she folded herself inside with a giggle. Tires screeching as he peeled away, Clark’s cluttered interior reeked of weed, of hops; and as Mara buckled her seatbelt she studied his dark blue eyes, his grip on the wheel. “You, um...you good to drive, honey? Because I can if you--”

“I’m fine.” Voice flat, Clark blinked and shifted in his seat. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

A beat of silence blossomed between them, during which Mara wished he would slow down a bit, but thankfully didn’t notice any veering along the road. “So...what’s your name?”

“Oh right…” Clark chuckled, reaching over to knead her creamy thigh. “Suppose you’ll need somethin’ to scream besides ‘honey.’ I’m Clark. Nice to meet you, Mara.”

Tracing over the lines of his elegantly crafted hand, Mara smiled. “Hey Clark. Nice to meet you, too.”

Clark chuckled, finger tucking between the top of Mara’s pleather boot and her plush thigh, lacing to and fro, the back of his knuckles electrifying her flesh. “Mmm...I like these…” Tiptoeing higher up her leg, a wicked twinkle peeked out of the corner of Clark’s cobalt eye and he smirked when he discovered the treasure of her lace panties. “Sexy.”

As Clark petted her pussy delicately through the fabric, Mara slickened beneath his touch, relaxing into the cracked leather interior of the Pontiac with a groan as she squeezed his carved forearm. “Mmm…” Mara’s hand slithered across Clark’s thick thigh and she arched an auburn brow. “You want me to start on you, too?”

“Eh…” Clark lifted an expansive shoulder noncommittally as he rounded a left turn, two fingers pressing in tantalizing circles over the dewy spot covering her clit. “If you wanna. We’re almost there, though.”

Wheels crunching to a stop before the derelict apartment building, though half erect beneath the confines of his jeans, Clark knew he had nothing to hide when it came to endowment and hopped out of the GTO without shame, snapping up the case of beer before extending a big hand to help Mara from the front seat.

Wriggling her skirt back down the scant couple of inches, Mara’s heels clicked after Clark on the sidewalk. As they ascended the stairs, Mara grinned at Clark’s bell bottoms, how the denim lacquered to his muscular thighs, but his little backside failed to fill out the fabric, before they reached the landing and he shifted the beer to his other arm, retrieving keys from his pocket.

“Alright, baby…” Clark unlocked the door and ushered her inside. “Casa de Honus. All yours. Well…” Setting the 12-pack on his overrun counter, Clark bent over from his considerable height to unzip his tan boots. “For tonight I guess...”

As Mara followed suit and removed her extravagant footwear, she looked around, a thin layer of pity coating her conscience for the handsome stranger. Though she knew nothing about Clark beyond his braggadocio and apparent thriftiness, clearly he drowned in the depths of a crippling depression. 

Pizza boxes and take out containers scattered haphazardly. More empty beer bottles than one could count on a school field trip to kill time. Dirty clothes. Trash. And stacks upon stacks of vinyls, all the same, tipping monuments of shame bearing Clark’s goofy visage alongside Gene and the gang. Mara bent over to read ‘Blue Jean Committee-221 Pulaski Parkway’ but Clark cleared his throat behind and she looked up. 

“Sorry, I…” Clark scooped an armful of disarray from the kitchen into the trash, sharp cheekbones pinking and eyes averted. “I...wasn’t expectin’ company, ya know… Um...you don’t mind, do ya?”

Flashing a warm smile, Mara shook her head. “Not at all.” She truly didn’t. After being fucked in filthy alleyways, ancient, broken down cars, and hovels she would rather forget, Clark’s neglected dwelling seemed a palace by comparison.

And besides, Mara knew the darkness which haunted his handsome features all too well. Not so long ago, her own home resembled this chaos. Lost and lonesome, hopeless and harried, she gave up on life, on everything. Even now, Mara hardly scraped by. Without the encouragement of a couple of women she met on the job, Mara might not have been there to witness Clark’s descent into hell. And so, as someone lingering in semi-comfortable purgatory, she would never pass judgement on how Clark withstood the fire.

“So, um, you hungry? Thirsty? I got…” Clark peered in his refrigerator and frowned. “Well, I got the beer...and, uh...we can order a deep dish or somethin’ if you wanna…”

Flipping her hair back, Mara chuckled and came around the counter. “That’s okay, I’m good. We can get to it if you want.”

“Great.” Exhaling in relief, a hint of Clark’s prideful air returned as he patted Mara’s ass and ticked his square chin down the hall toward the bedroom. “Let’s go then, babygirl.”

A couple of steps before she entered, Clark rushed ahead of Mara, sweeping crumpled laundry and debris away with a large foot as he flipped on the light. “Sorry…” He muttered before turning with a wonky grin.

“Really…” Mara squeezed his elbow with an understanding expression. “Don’t worry about it.”

Clark bobbed his head, a slow, resigned breath escaping his widened nostrils. “Thanks…” Circling around behind Mara, Clark lifted her scarlet hair free, fingers decorating her collarbone as his supple lips touched down to her shoulder. Mara allowed herself to sink into the sensations as Clark’s fingers, which sported several ridged calluses she assumed could be attributed to the forgotten, half-hidden bass in the living room, flowed over her skin.

“So…” Motorboat cadence of his voice puttering low, Clark’s mouth, hot and patient, skidded into the crook of Mara’s neck before he nipped alluringly at her earlobe. “You gonna stay all night, right, baby?”

“Mmhmm…” Eyes closing as she rested back against Clark’s tall frame, Mara’s hand snuck between them to seek the turgid column of his erection. But Clark guided her wrist away, preferring to grind himself into the fabric-covered cleft of Mara’s ass as his fingers dipped into the cup of her bra, releasing one breast and toying with her pillowy flesh until a nipple rose beneath his big thumb. 

“Mmm...good…” Mara’s skirt hiking up, Clark slithered a huge hand beneath the waistband of her panties, pausing at the crest of her damp pussy. “Because I like to take my time, Mara…” A single tip of his middle finger stroked down, gracing her yearning clit with a whisper’s worth of pressure. Mara folded and flinched before rolling her hips forward, eager for friction. But Clark denied, retracting as his rounded teeth dragged over the sensitive skin below her ear. “Gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good, babydoll…”

When a lilting sigh escaped Mara as her head fell back over his mountainous shoulder, Clark couldn’t restrain himself, efforts to tease abandoned. Swirling over Mara’s swollen clit, Clark gyrated against her ass, squeezing her breast as he kissed an intoxicating path over her cheek. “Mmm...that’s good…”

“What’d I tell you?” Clark exhaled, warm and smiling against her ear as his fiddling fingers sped up and a moan breached Mara’s lips. “I promised I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?”

“Oh fuck... _ yes!”  _ Pelvis rocking into Clark’s talented touch, Mara’s toes slipped over the floor as he embraced her in powerful arms, pulses of pleasure threatening to overwhelm as her chest heaved. “ _ Oh yes! Clark! Right there! Faster! So good! Fuck! Fuck! Keep going!” _

_ “Mmm...hell yeah, baby...cum! You like the way I play with this pretty pussy, don’t you? Gonna cum so hard for me now, aren’t ya? Cum for me, Mara. Cum, baby! Cum!”  _

With a tiny grunt, Clark hoisted her off the ground and adjusted his grip. Two fingers penetrated her moist depths as he angled his wrist, thumb dexterously thrumming her engorged clit. “ _ Oh...oh! Clark! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Toes pointed and ankles shaking, Mara’s pussy cinched intensely, face screwed up and dripping over Clark’s large hand as she shrieked. 

Clark hummed in satisfaction as he gently set Mara down. As much as he needed the services of the women for endorphins to rid his system of intoxicants and appease his touch-starved skin, this part appealed to Clark more than anything. The reminder that he, Clark, might actually still have something to offer the world. Might still be good for this little task which would go unrecognized outside of these four walls (aside from the neighbors who inevitably heard their screaming, of course.) Might still be influential. Useful. Worthwhile.

So though Clark didn’t mind throwing down cash to cum, his true ambition sparked to life when he heard his name repeated on the lips of ladies unused to companions who cared for their pleasure. And with that goal in mind, Clark twirled Mara around, peeling her dress overhead before removing her bra, flinging it into the disaster of his bedroom and urging her back onto the mattress with a greedy smirk. “Mmm...come on, baby.”

Shrugging off her panties, Clark massaged up Mara’s gorgeous legs, planting a kiss to one side, and then the other before his pink lips traced the damp slit of her pussy. “Mmm...I’m gonna eat your fuckin’ pussy, Mara…” Long tongue striking out in promise, Clark offered an experimental lick before his slightly smaller left eye winked up at her and Mara couldn’t help but giggle. “Gonna make you cum so fuckin’ hard. Just you wait, baby…”

What started as a stir morphed into a cyclone, Clark whipping over and around her throbbing clit until Mara’s ankles locked behind his wide back and she fisted in his long chestnut locks. “ _ Fuck! Clark, yes! Just like that! So damn good! Fuck! Fuck!”  _

Sizable hand subduing her writhing hips to the sheets with a snarl, Clark’s supple lips surrounded her clit and sucked, sea of his eyes calm but brimming with concentration as he examined Mara’s unraveling. “ _ Oh fuck! Oh Clark! I...I’m cumming! Fuck! Fuck, yes! Fuck! Clark!”  _

Backing off as the tremors erupted, Clark absently twiddled with two fingers, licking his shining mouth as he popped up for a breather. “Two down…” Clark smirked impishly, prominent brows wiggling. “And you been here, what? Half an hour. Think I’m gonna save some scratch tonight, Mara…”

“I…” Breathless, Mara swallowed and brushed her fingers over Clark’s smug scalp. “Fuck it...I’m not complaining.”

With a deep, rumbling chuckle, Clark lowered his sculpted jaw once more. “Didn’t think so, baby.” As Clark resumed, devouring unrepentantly and tongue atwitter, this time he crooked three fingers within her sopping pussy, and Mara’s pelvis vacated the bed with a screech.

“ _ Clark!” _ Hips rotating in the air before Clark settled her down, Mara shamelessly humped his chiseled features, feet kicking and clawing at the sheets. “ _ Clark, yes! YES! Right...oh my...FUCK! There, there, THERE! Yes, Clark, YES! I...I...I…”  _

Exploding into a pile of jittering limbs, Mara wailed like the police sirens from which she so frequently scattered. “ _ Clark! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! CLARK!” _

Clark rose, face glistening and uneven grin boundless. “Mmm...there ya go, baby.” Ascending her quivering body with his large hands kneading and his azure eyes sparkling, Clark swept in to capture Mara’s panting lips. “Mmm...you wanna get fucked, Mara? Hmm, baby? You want my cock now, don’tcha?”

“Oh fuck...yes…” Mara squirmed beneath Clark, the weight of his tall frame exquisite as he sunk her down into the mattress and his erection prodded her thigh. “Fuck me. Now.”

“Heh heh, needy little thing, aren’t ya?” Prominent brows popping, Clark licked, folded, blossomed the pink petals of his lips before planting a tender kiss to Mara. “Alright, baby. Lemme grab a condom.”

“I got it.” Never trusting a client on the subject of prophylactics, Mara rose on jellied legs to retrieve her purse from the biohazard of Clark’s misery-strewn apartment, rifling until she found the necessary magnum. 

As Mara hopped back into bed, rustling down next to Clark before ripping open the tiny package, she studied his handsome face and paused with the condom over his tip. “Hey, you mind if I ask you something?”

“Yeah, I know I gotta big dick.” Tongue to his teeth, Clark giggled and flipped his dark tresses over his shoulder. “Any other questions, baby?”

“Pfft, not that.” Mara chuckled, rolling the latex down his shaft. “But...obviously you know you’re good in the sack. You’re…” Sea blue eyes scanning his body, the ideal mixture of strength and comfort, Mara smiled. “You’re a good looking guy. Seem nice enough.” Teetering her head and shrugging, Mara chuckled. “A little full of yourself, but whatever…”

Corner of his wide mouth lifting in amusement, Clark let the waterfall of his fingers wash over the surface of Mara’s breasts, her belly, her thighs. “Alright...I’m not hearin’ a question there, Mara…”

“Why are you paying for it, Clark?” Eyes narrowing, Mara pursed her lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I need the cash and I appreciate a good time, but...why not just find yourself a girl. You could get it for free. No problem.”

Clark’s gaze fell to the sheets and he plucked thoughtfully at the fabric, swallowing. “Yeah, well, I, um…” Clearing his throat, Clark bobbed his head, refusing to look at Mara as the confidence evaporated from his Chicagoan cadence. “I...I’m not doin’ so hot right now…” Clark looked over his shoulder at yet another pile of unsold ‘221 Pulaski Parkway’ LP’s surrounded by a moat of empty beer cans. “Obviously. And, I, uh...just…” Holding his breath, Clark’s fingers tapped the mattress, unconsciously playing ‘Last Call Lady’ from the BJC’s debut album ‘St. Stanislaus’ Matinee’ before sorrowfully staring at the ceiling. “I just don’t think it’s fair. Puttin’ someone through that. So...until I’m better, I’ll…” Clark nodded, tongue darting over his lips and glancing anywhere but at Mara. “I’ll just keep myself to myself. Rely on you ladies. You’re always nice and all...It’s fine…” 

Quietly, Mara covered Clark’s sizable hand with her own and squeezed. “Yeah, it’s...well...until then. That’s my corner. You come back anytime, honey.” Clark perked up and Mara cast a dapple of sunlight onto the forlorn lake of his eyes. “Same deal. Same price.”

“Thanks.” Clark flashed his crooked grin before threading back an errant strand of Mara’s red hair. “”Preciate it. You’re good people, Mara.”

“You too, Clark.” Sharing a smile, Mara clapped her hands to her thighs before peeking over her shoulder. “Okay, should we get back to it?”

“Hell yeah, baby.” 

Mara positioned beneath Clark and he spread over her with a smirk, cock in hand and long hair tickling over her breasts, framing her face. “Alright, you ready, Mara?” 

As Clark cupped her cheek, Mara wrapped around his love handles to encourage him forward. “Mmm...yeah. Ready when you are, hun.”

“Mmm…” Clark traced the bulbous tip of his cock over Mara’s clit until he earned a gasp before driving into her intoxicating heat with a roll of his svelte hips. “Oh...oh baby, yeah…” 

Thighs flexing and back arching, Mara sighed as Clark’s girth opened her, gloving comfortably into her drenched pussy. “....fuck.”

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Words assured but whisper delicate, Clark’s strong arm gingerly moved between them to thrum her clit, Mara addicted to the rough surface of his large fingers. “You like my cock in your wet pussy? Huh?”

Mara cemented her heels in the mattress, pelvis circuitous and leading Clark inside with a nod. “Hell yes. Fuck me with your big cock, Clark _. I love it!” _

A stagelight of glee shone behind Clark’s azure eyes as he swiveled back in preparation for showtime. Typically with the ladies under his employ these days, though Clark adored their sexual performance, especially when they called for an encore, there were certain aspects of the act which left him...wanting. A sound check, a life check, perhaps undone before he thought to unite his body to another, resulting in Clark feeling more alone than if he simply sat around on the couch drinking beer in abandoned silence.

But Mara… A crowd wave of relief hit Clark with Mara’s welcoming smile, how her hands reached for his undulating body as if she were his most dedicated fan and couldn’t get enough of Clark’s handsome, bass playing figure feet away. Even though Clark knew he paid Mara, this fact inevitably skewing all of her reactions; how she talked, how she touched, sent a speaker boom of validity over his wan flesh for the first time in months.

Clark swept in, rounded teeth grating below her ear before he bit, licked, kissed the spot as he drank deep of Mara’s elated noises.  _ “Oh Clark! Fuck! That feels so good!” _

Tempo increasing, Clark nodded and latched onto her lips as he braced his toes in the sheets. “Mmm...hell yeah, baby. I love your tight pussy so fuckin’ much…”

For a few minutes they were nothing more than a thrashing ball of need, Clark’s brown locks trapping Mara in a bandshell of lust which only served to amplify her moans. “ _ Fuck, Clark! Yes! Fuck me! Harder! I love your big cock! Right there! Yes, Clark! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Clark pounded into Mara’s moist warmth, sharing her breath as his high forehead melded to hers and his long body curled in rapidfire gyrations. “ _ Oh fuck yeah, Mara! Cum baby! I wanna feel you fuckin’ cum! Cum on my cock, baby! Cum! Yeah! I fuckin’ love it! Fuck, Mara! Fuck!” _

Screeching like a desperate fan in the front row, Mara’s eyes rolled as her hips ceaselessly rocked. Clark thumbed her clit expertly and changed his angle, massive cock nailing into her g-spot recklessly until Mara’s ecstasy reached pitches even he couldn’t hit. “ _ Oh fuck! Clark! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! You fuck me so good! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop! Fuck! Clark! Clark! Clark!” _

Though she may be just one woman, one voice, hearing his name chanted after weeks of gray silence lurching about his shabby apartment summoned an energy in Clark he almost forgot he contained. 

Pausing to grab one of the pillows, Clark hastily used it to prop up Mara’s pelvis before coming to his knees. Clark hoisted both of her calves to his broad shoulders, and with a lick of his smirk and a wink of his blue eye, he tuned Mara until every string within snapped.

“ _ Clark! Fuck! I...I...I… _ ” Arms behind holding the mattress in a death grip, Mara’s feet danced in the air as Clark viciously nailed her and raced over her clit, his solid chest heaving as his ancient mattress groaned in protest.

“ _ Fuck yeah, baby! Take my cock! I know you fuckin’ love it! _ ” Lengthy tendrils tossed back with a contented, breathy chuckle, Clark closed his eyes in jubilation as Mara closed around him again. “ _ Fuck, I love makin’ you cum, Mara! Fuck yeah, baby! Love your fuckin’ pussy so much! Hell yeah!”  _

Clark’s thick thighs opened further, lowering as he pounded forward with a maddened velocity. High notes dribbled into his exhalations, and soon Clark’s sapphire gaze struggled to keep Mara’s contorting face in focus. 

“ _ Oh Mara! Oh baby! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Gonna make me cum in your pussy! Fuck baby! Fuck! _ ” Dropping on top of her as though crowd surfing, Clark’s broad body barreled forward vigorously, powerful arms snaking beneath Mara to clutch her near. “ _ Mara! Mara! Fuck! Baby! Yeah! Gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Rounded teeth gritted and cobalt eyes scrunched, Clark stilled above Mara in shivering silence before a whining scale of soprano broke from his pink lips. “ _ Fuck!” _ Clark nailed her into the bed with four staccato bursts before he twitched to a stop, though his left eye continued waving on the farewell tour.

“Mmm…” Mara purred, nuzzling into Clark’s sweaty neck and kissing his prominent Adam’s apple. “Well done.”

Rising with an uneven smile, Clark cleared the damp strands of red from Mara’s weary face. “What’d I tell ya, baby?” Clark stole a brief kiss, dark brows dancing vaingloriously. “Kabap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
